New girl, New school
by TMITIDTDA
Summary: First fanfiction. When clary moves to a new school a certain golden boy catches her eye. When a deal is made, who will win. I suck at summaries so just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think. I know there have been loads of high school fan fictiona but because this is my first, i thought I'd give it a go. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything made by Cassandra Clare.**

_chapter 1:_

**Clary's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Groaning, I drag my feet out of bed and hop in the shower. As I allow the water slide down my body, I think of what today will bring.

It's my first day at a new school. Orchard School for Talented Young Adults to be precise. Don't ask me how I managed to get in because I don't really have a talent worth talking about. People sometimes say that I'm good at drawing but it's nothing special, to be honest.

I get out the shower and get dressed. Today I'm wearing a black lacy dress that reaches about mid-thigh, my black leather jacket and black heels that look a bit like combat boots. Got to dress to impress right? I walk over to my dresser and do my make-up. A little bit of foundation to cover up my childish freckles, mascara and eye liner lining my green eyes. I tie my hair up into a ponytail with some of my red curls framing my face. I don't really care if I look like a bit of a Goth. At least it will stop people from talking to me.

I haven't really been much of a social person. I prefer my own company than others. I never had friends around for dinner or my birthday because I find that it gets really uncomfortable when I don't say anything. I don't know what it is about me. When people see me they tend to turn in the other direction or stare at me until I leave their line of sight. I prefer my own company and I usually find myself alone in my bedroom listening to music and drawing.

I go down for breakfast and find a note from Jocelyn in the kitchen.

_Morning Hun. I've gone to work early and wont be back till late. Breakfasts in the pan on the hob. Love you, Mum xxxx_

My mum is hardly home any more. She's more caught up in her art studio in London than her own daughter. But I'm grateful that I stayed with her rather than my dad, though. Valentine Morgenstern is one of the richest men on the planet due to his weapons company. But when I was ten my mum and I decided that we couldn't take anymore so we moved to England with mum's boyfriend, Luke.

I walk over to the hob and look in the pan. There are two eggs sitting, not even broken. I pick up the eggs and put them back in the fridge. It's not that I'm not grateful for her effort, I just don't really have that much for breakfast when school starts. I grab the Shreddies from the cupboard and pull out a bowl, spoon and the milk.

Once I have finished eating I walk out, lock the front door and make my way to my Harley Davidson, aka my baby. I love this bike more than the earth itself. It was a present from Luke when I first started to drive and I've had it since then. I swing my leg over the seat and sped off to my doom.

I pull up at the Orchard and pull into a space next to a blue and white striped Mini Cooper. _Cool car_ I thought as I get off my bike and grab my back pack and swing it over one shoulder. I'm locking my bike and checking everything is sorted when I hear a voice.

"Nice bike. It's a Harley isn't it?" A pair of golden eyes met my green ones.

"Yeah. It's practically my baby." I smile sheepishly. I peak a look at him again and notice that he's wearing a plain grey T-Shirt that shows his muscles and jeans. But the thing that I notice the most is his face. He has shaggy golden hair that is swept into his eyes, bright golden eyes and a smirk is plastered on his face. _Beautiful._

I must have said that aloud because his smirk grows wider. I blush furiously and look past him. Anything to change the subject.

"So, how do you get to school?" I ask, still blushing.

"Oh I take this beauty." he gestures to the Mini Cooper. _Impressive. _I take a walk around and look at the car. Wow it even has John Cooper Works.

"Nice." I say. Once I make it full circle around the car, I stand back next to my Harley.

He sticks his hand out to me. "Herondale. Jace Herondale. Pleased to meet you." I take his hand.

"Fray. Clary Fray." I shake his mimic his tone and he laughs. It sounds like music to my ears. I look at his lovely face again but this time I get lost in his golden eyes. I suddenly realise we are still holding hands and shake out of my trance, taking my hand out of his.

I immediately miss the warmth of his hand in mine and the school bell rings.

"Um, I've got to go and get my schedule from the office because I'm new so..." I trail off, not knowing what else to say and start walking away from Jace.

"Hey, Clary. I'll walk you to the office if you want. I have a free period any way." He falls into step beside me.

"Um, thanks." I don't think he knows that I can walk by myself. I mean it's not that difficult.

"So, you're new here then?" he asks. He's almost two inches taller than me so I have to look up at him._ Ugh. _Damn me being so small.

"Yeah I moved here from Chicago because of some stuff that was happening there at the time." I don't want to get into telling him my life story so I keep it short. Plus I barley know him.

"Really? I guess that where your accent comes from." his smirk is back in it's usual place.

"Hmm, yeah." we arrived at the office and I turn to face him. "Thanks for the walk."

"Any time." he smiles a genuine smile and waves quickly.

I turn around and enter the small and plain office. Why is it that when I look at him, my heart speeds up to twice the normal rate? God I only met him ten minutes ago. What is up with me? I walk up to the small secretary and she gives me the schedule. I look at it and groan. Free period, Art and Maths then lunch in the first three periods. I don't mind Art too much but other then that, my day sucks. Art, Maths, lunch, Chemistry, PSHE, and PE. God I hate Mondays.

"Hmm, it looks like we have four lessons together." I'd recognise that voice anywhere. I turn around and I see Jace leaning and smirking against the small door frame behind me.

"What are those then?" I let a bit of boredom seep into my voice. I wasn't actually that interested and I couldn't be bothered to talk to him right now.

"Hey," Jace holds his hands up in mock surrender his grin widening. "I can just surprise you if you want."

"Yeah I think I'm going to have to take you up on that one." My voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Fine. I'm guessing you don't want a personal tour with my beautiful self." he gestures down at himself and I scoff.

"Yeah... no thanks." and with that, I turn on my heels and stalk out of the office with a smug smile plastered on my face. Just before I reach the door, I turn around and send him a cheeky wink. Shock is written all over his face. I'm going to enjoy this.

**Jace's POV**

Oh wow. I cant get that fiery red headed off of my mind! What is wrong with me? Ever since she gave me that wink, she has been driving me crazy. Normally I wouldn't need a second glance and any girl would be tripping to talk to me. But not Clary. She's different. Completely different. She isn't the typical type of blonde with super mini-skirt who would give anything just to be looked at by me. Not to sound vain but I am gorgeous to be perfectly honest. Any way, Clary is a sassy and pretty girl but most importantly she's a biker chic. With her leather jacket, combat boot type heels and her Harley. I want her. I have to have her and I will.

The bell rings signalling the end of first period and I make my way to Art with Clary. But she doesn't know that yet. When I finally get to art I see Clary already sitting by herself at the back, out of the way. I make my way to sit next to her and get stares from all the girls thinking that I'd sit next to them. As if. I plonk my stuff down and sit. She doesn't even look up so I just take a quick peek of what she's drawing. It was a sketch of a rose, a beautiful detailed red rose that took up the whole of the top right corner of the page. It was one of the best drawings I've ever seen.

"You done yet?" I hadn't even realise that she was looking up at me until I heard her voice.

"No not yet" my signature smirk returns. "Does that symbolise anything or is it just a bit of a random thing?"

I never actually got to find out because right at that moment, the teacher walked in. Mrs Penhallow is a very young and enthusiastic teacher that cannot control a normal class to save her life. It probably doesn't help that she's one of the smallest people in the whole room. Apart from Clary, I guess.

"Okay, class. Welcome back to another year at Orchard. I'd just like to let you know that the people you are sitting next to will be your partners in crime for the rest of the year." good that means that I get to work with Clary. Result.

"This first term, you are going to spend most of your time with your partner, getting to know them better." I sneak a look at Clary to see her reaction but she is still intent on her red rose.

"So what does that actually mean?" I asked.

"It means love so whatever I draw on this page or after is the things I love the most." she sets her eyes on me. I decided to pretend that every time she looks at me, my pulse speeds up.

"Pages and pages of me then."

"You wish." I can tell she's trying not to laugh. I suddenly hassle the best idea of all time.

"How about I make you a deal." I say with a evil smirk. "if you can last the whole year without falling for me, I'll leave you alone. But if I win then you have to come to Prom with me."

She stretches out her hand and says "deal." I shake her hand and think about all the ways I could make her fall for me. This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so basically I got a bit confused to how to add a new chapter so I don't know if this will work. I decided to post chapter 2 because I thought that it would make the story make more sense. **

_chapter 2:_

**Clary's POV:**

I walk to my next class that Jace just happens to be in too. I wonder what he will do to try to get me to fall for him. But I won't. I won't fall for the gorgeous, handsome, beautiful, golden- I need to stop my fantasising right there before it got too far.

Because we are in the same class, Jace walks beside me. Close enough that our hands are brushing with every step. After a few more steps, Jace grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. I look up at him and see him smirking again, looking very amused and almost a hint of happiness. I try to pull my hand out of his but he only holds on tighter.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily." _Ugh_ why did those words have such an effect on me that it makes me shiver involuntary.

We reach the classroom and I expect him to let go but he follows me to an empty desk at the back of the room and sits down, our hands still intertwined. It was handy because when we had to start writing it meant that he would have to let go of my hand to write.

Well apparently not because it turns out that Jace so happens to be left handed. Yay. I look up at his golden features and admire his beauty. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect skin, perfect tan. The only thing that wasn't so perfect was the chip on his tooth that showed when he smiles or smirks. Which he is doing now because he has noticed me looking at him.

"Like what you see?" His eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh yes. I melt every time I lay eyes on you." I say with a dramatic tone to make it like I'm mocking him. If only he knew how much of that was true.

With that Jave decided to put his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I gasp with surprise. Especially when he wraps both of his arms around my middle. I wouldn't even mind but the teacher hasn't even noticed anything going on. God help me.

Jace starts burying his face in the crook of my neck and I jump when I feel his lips brush the dip in my collar bone. This was taking it too far.

"_Jace._" I jump off his lap and slide into my chair, the farthest away from him that I could get on this small table.

"What on earth were you doing?" I demanded when I had calmed down. It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy sitting on him but I couldn't let that show, at all.

"Trying to make you fall for me. Hard." he was smiling more than ever. He looked a bit like the Cheshire Cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"If you want me to fall then all you have to do is catch me before I hit the ground." with that I turn back to the lesson without a glance at Jace throughout the whole lesson.

**Jace's POV:**

what? What was that supposed to mean? '_"If you want me to fall then all you have to do is catch me before I hit the ground."_' that doesn't even make sense. _  
_

I immediatly knew what I did to her was driving her crazy. Well it was me anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so basically I started to write this chapter and it deleted it so I've had to start again. Thank you for my reviews much love. So here is chapter 3.**

_chapter 3:_

**Clary's POV:**

I got so much pleasure in seeing the confused look on Jace's face as I said that. To be honest I don't even know what I was talking about. I tried to make myself sound mysterious but I'm not that sure if it worked or not. Well according to Jace himself, I had four lessons with him today. I've already had three so that left one more. I don't know if I am happy about that fact or sad.

Next is lunch and I had no one to sit with. Oh the joys of being new. I walked to my locker and stuffed all my books into the tiny space. Suddenly I'm pulled by my waist back into a hard and muscular chest. Strong arms wrap around my middle and a face buries into the crook of my neck. It's obvious to who it is.

"_Jace._" I hear him say something that sounded like 'lie dove loo'.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." he replies when he spins me around and looks up at me.

"Come sit with me. Well actually, you don't have a choice." He lets go of my waist but keeps a hold of my hand. I tried moving my hand around, nonchalantly but it wouldn't budge. Damn it I don't have a choice but to go with him. We walk to the lunch hall and he leads me, well pulls me, to a table full of people. This was one of my worst nightmares. I start to breathe heavily and Jace notices.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." he whispers in my ear. I feel his breath warm on my ear, making me shiver. Jace again notices this and pulls me into his side. I vowed that I wouldn't fall for him but I cant help but feel something every time he touches me. I mean for crying out loud it was still the first day of school.

The rest of the day consisted of meet a load of new people including Jace's brother, Alec and sister, Isabelle who's parents adopted him when he was little. Jace was always by my side, from a viewers perspective, it may have looked like a cute couple that were deeply in love. But on the inside it was a debate of who would win a deal that was made when they first met. I often got angry and hateful glances in my direction by nearly every girl in the school. I apparently stole 'their' Jace away from them.

At the end of the day, Jace walks me to my Harley and to my delight, it is still completely intact. I put my bag on both of my shoulders and turn to Jace.

"Thanks for walking me here." I don't really have any idea on what to say to him because its not as if we haven't been talking all day anyway.

Jace just nods and walks up to me. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me to him, engulfing me into a hug. It takes me by surprise and I freeze until I relax and put my arms around him, returning the gesture. For a few minutes we stand there and hold onto each other. After a few more moments, I pull away but he doesn't let me go.

"Jace, I have to go home." But he still wont let go. He just stares at me, those golden eyes burning into mine. Its like he can see into the deepest depths of my soul.

He leans forward and I already know what he intends to do before he does it. But that hug doesn't change anything. I still have to win that bet. So when his lips are just about to touch mine, I twist my head to the side and his lips graze my cheek instead. I really wish that I didn't have to do that. I would have taken pleasure in kissing him until my hearts content. But I cant let him be right. It would just make his ego bigger.

I remove his arms that are still around me and swing my leg over my bike. He just stands there with a look of disappointment written all over his face. But after a second, that disappointment is gone, leaving a small smile left behind. I turn on the engine and speed away.

**Jace's POV:**

I was that close. So close to kissing her. God I want to kiss her so much. I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss her forever and ever. I want her to curl up next to me, asleep and I would stroke her beautiful hair whispering sweet nothings into her ear when I think she isn't listening. The list is endless.

When I see the last of her fiery red hair disappear, I hear a cough behind me. I turn and see Isabelle behind me, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What was that? Does Jacey wacey have a crush?" Isabelle says in a mocking tone. She doesn't know how right she is.

"What was what?" I try to act like I don't know what she is talking about but I do. I really do.

"You were so gonna kiss her! You only met her today and you've already tried to make a move on her?" outrage fills her voice for some unknown reason.

"What?" I still act dumb even though I know she can see right through it.

"Don't pretend that you dont like her." she raises her eyebrows. "Don't think that I haven't accidentally seen you grabbing her." god dammit. She will never let this go.

"if I tell you the truth will you get off my back?" I ask, pure annoyance seeping through my voice.

"Uh huh." Her grin was getting wider by the second.

I take a deep breath and tell her all about the deal. I leave out the part there I am falling for her. She is so gonna win the deal. That just tears me who a bit inside every time I think of the possibility if losing and never seeing her again.

"So you love her?"

"I didn't say that."

"but you love her."

"no I like her, sure."

"God Jace tell me the truth!" She's aggravated now ad so was I.

"Fine! I love her!" I shout at her "I am in love with Clary Fray!"

**A/N: sorry about the short chapter I'm just really tired and need to sleep. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and appreciate them so much. I think i have made them like each other too quickly buy Im not sure. I am open to any alterations i should make and any constructive criticism. I am going to try ti update very couple of days homework and revision permitting. So here's chapter 4 after Jace has just confessed his love for Clary Fray. **

_chapter 4:_

**Clary's POV:**

That night I spend thinking all about my first day but my thoughts just got redirected to Jace. His eyes. His pure golden hair. His soft lips right before they were about to touch mine. I don't know why I am so caught up with him in the first six hours of school. Seriously, I have no clue.

Since I can't sleep, I lay on my stomach and pull out my sketch pad and pencils. My sketch pad is like my own diary but with pictures instead of words. I draw things that I love or I have recently encountered. It's mainly just a way to let off steam from the stressful day.

I have a knack for drawing with my eyes closed. As crazy as it sounds, it works. I just position my pencil over the paper and wait for an image to fill my head. I do this now and after a while I open my eyes and see a blonde angel staring back up at me. He has curly tangled hair that shimmers in the sunlight. The most striking part is the eyes. Golden with a tinge of yellow. Then I suddenly realise something. Oh my god that's Jace. I just drew him and these pencils don't rub out. What if I get caught by someone and then they know I like him. But the worst thing that could possibly happen would be for Jace to pick it up himself. I mentally face palm when I think back to the conversation we had earlier. Why did I tell him about the rose. My heart is beating one to the dozen and I can't think straight at all.

Before I know it, my alarm is blaring in my ear. I get out of bed and I feel like a zombie. Maybe I'll have brains for breakfast. I do my hair and make up etc. and walk down the stairs. I wonder what Jace has in store for me today.

**Jace's POV:**

I drag myself down the stairs and scream. A big fat green duck is sitting on the kitchen worktop staring at me straight in the eye. Blood thirsty beast. I slowly back out of the room only using my knowledge that ducks don't take kindly to sudden movements. I sprint up the stairs and fling the door of Alec's room open. I guess he was asleep but he was now screaming at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ITS TUESDAY MORNING!" he shouts, his cheeks turning as red as a tomato.

"THERES A BLOODY DUCK DOWNSTAIRS! GET RID OF IT!" spiders I can deal with but ducks, no way in hell.

Alec groans and flops back down on his bed. I grab his leg as there is probably a chance that the wont get up if I leave him, and drag him out of bed. Literally. I drag him out of his room and down the stairs. I know that doesn't sound too nice of me but when a duck is involved, I don't care about carpet burns.

"If I get rid of the duck, will you let go of me?!" I consider this and decide it was for the best. I let him go and stand behind him, using him as some sort of shield. When we reach the kitchen, the duck has gone. I start to panic because if its not here, then it has to be somewhere. I bet its waiting to pounce on me when Alec leaves.

"Where is it? You better have not made me get up for no reason!" I roll my eyes and try to keep my heart beat low and steady. Ducks should be banished to the ninth circle of hell. Hopefully they will freeze into extinction.

"It was here. Oh well at least it's gone. I'm going to get changed. I'll see you at school." I run back upstairs and into my room, making sure that I keep an eye out for that pesky duck.

When I'm ready I sprint back down the stairs and out the front door. I would say I have more things to worry about than a duck but that would be a lie. I hop into my car and make my way to school. When I arrive at my regular parking spot, I see Clary leaning against her bike with her sketch pad resting in her hands. My heart beat picks up as I look at the girl I'm falling in love with. I am able to admit that to myself since I confessed it to Isabelle the other day.

I get out my car and lean against it, marvelling at just how pretty she is. Her red wavy hair framing her pale face. It's not a awfully pale face but it suits her well. Her green eyes, as bright as emeralds but as smooth as a Jade stone.

She suddenly realises that I'm standing there and she quickly takes her sketch pad out of my view. Hmm what's that about? I will have to find out later.

"Hey. Not waiting for me are you? Am I just too beautiful for you so you have to marvel at my gorgeousness all the time?" I smirk at her and walk closer.

"Not likely." she tries to not smile but fails immediately. Her smile lights up her whole face which only makes her shine more.

I walk a little closer and put my hands on her waist. Its all I can do to not pull her against me and kiss her, hard and passionately. My nose touches hers and I feel her stiffen but then what surprises me most is that she puts her hands on my waist. We stare into each others eyes for a long time that feels like years. I am so in the moment that I hardly notice the awkward cough that comes from my left. Whoever ruined our moment was going to pay. Big time.

I let go of Clary and turn to face the rude and idiotic person who ruined it. It turns out that it is Isabelle. What a surprise. She has a sly grin spread across her face that I instantly hate.

"I just came over to say hello. You know." I just want to walk right up to her and wipe that smile off her face. God dammit.

"Well, I'll be off then." and with that off she ran and the bell decided to ring. Since I don't have first period with Clary, I walk off in a silent rage that is deadly to whoever decides to come into my personal space.

**Clary's POV:**

Thank you Isabelle. I know that any girl would have killed to be in the position I was in but if Isabelle weren't there to break it up, I wouldn't have been able to control myself. What is he doing to me? Good God.

Since Jace isn't in the first three periods, I don't have to worry about him. Before I know it, its lunch time and I make my way again to my locker. I hear someone lean against the locker next to mine and I turn to see none other than Jace. But before I can say a thing, Aline the schools Barbie, stalks up to me and Jace.

"I see you've met my boyfriend then." she gives a smug smile when my mouth drops to the floor. I look at Jace and he seems as shocked as I am.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you but your not my girlfriend." Jace says without missing a beat. How can he do that?

"Well why are you hanging around with this thing?" she pulls a face when she says thing. How dare she!

"We're lovers." _whaaaaat? _I look at Jace and he looks at me. His eyes say _Just go with it please._ So I do.

"You're lying." she is so indenial its unbelievable.

"No I'm not. Why would you say that?" Jace replies with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Okay then. Prove it."

"Fine then." Jace turns to me and quickly leans towards me. His lips touch mine urgently and I freeze. But then I think 'what the hell just go with it" and I kiss him back. His lips are soft but desperate. He pushes me up against my locker and crushes into me. I wrap my arms around his neck, clutching him closer to me. Jace's tongue flick lightly against my bottom lip and I groan with so much desire that I kiss him harder. His hands clutch at the small of my back pressing me harder against him if that was even possible. I respond by wrapping my legs around his waist. At this he smiles against my lips.

"I don't want to stop but we're creating quite a big crowd." I know this is to make Aline jealous so I don't think anything of it. I unwrap my legs from his waist and turn back to Aline with a look of pure shock written all over her face.

That is just about the time when I decide to wake up and find myself sitting up in my bed, breathing heavily. Was that all a dream?

**A/N: Ooh cliff hanger I thought that I'd just leave you on a interesting point of the story. Was it real or was it all a dream? I know that its quite a cheesy cliff hanger. But what can you do? please read and review it would mean a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that some of you were a bit disappointed with the bit about the dream but its all part of the plan. Thank you for telling me what you think I appreciate it a lot. Here's chapter 5 just after the dream. **

_Chapter 5:_

**Jace's POV:**

wow. That I all I can say after the dream that I had last night. Well what could I say? I am just such an amazing person to kiss Clary Fray. I don't really know if it was real or not but when I get to school, I'm going to find out. What if Clary had the same dream? But that's impossible right?

When I park in my usual space, I see Clary going through her bag obviously looking for something. I couldn't have predicted what I did next. I walk straight up to her and push her against my car with my body.

"_Jace!_" but I silence her with my lips on hers. I am so desperate so I grab the small of her back an pull her closer to me. All the while, my mouth is rough and full of desire. I groan as she winds her fingers in my hair. She kisses me with so much passion I think I am going to explode and I crush her harder to me. But we soon have to breathe so we just stare at each other and breathe heavily.

"Did you have the dream?" She asks.

"Did you?" I reply.

"Yeah." She breathes.

"So have you fallen for me yet?" I smirk because I know reheat the answer will be.

"No I'm sorry. I haven't felt anything towards you yet." a mischievous look appears in her eye.

"Well I'm just gonna have to try harder then." With that I take her hand and lead her to first period. It's like I'm starting all over again. Trying to get her to like me even more than she cares to admit.

We have music together and I take her to the music room. I lead her to an empty desk and sit down. The teacher comes in and says that everyone has to sing something whether we like it or not. That sounds fun. Unless you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. I already know what I'm going to sing because it's one of my favourite songs and I think that it kind of relates to me. I don't know maybe its just me. So when my name is called, I get up and sit at the piano and start to play 'Can We Dance by The Vamps'

_I talk a lot of shhh when I'm drinking baby  
I'm known to go a little too fast  
Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy  
But they're the only friends that I have  
I know I don't know you but I'd like to  
Skip the small talk and romance girl  
That's all I have to say so baby can we dance_

Here we go again  
Another drink I'm caving in  
The stupid words keep falling from my mouth  
You know that I mean well  
My hands remember somewhere else  
Your eyes are doing naughty but it's like

One more drink and I should go  
But maybe she might like me though  
I just can't think of what to say  
Should I go  
Should I stay

I talk a lot of shhh when I'm drinking baby  
I'm known to go a little too fast  
Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy  
But they're the only friends that I have  
I know I don't know you but I'd like to  
Skip the small talk and romance girl  
That's all I have to say so baby can we dance?

I was nearly in but then came the pushy friend  
Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away  
You know I need you girl  
My heart's not made for someone else  
Take me in cause I can barely stand

One more drink and I should go  
But maybe she might like me though  
I can't take this anymore  
Should I stay? should I go?  
It just gonna lead back to her door

I talk a lot of shhh when I'm drinking baby  
I'm known to go a little too fast  
Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy  
But they're the only friends that I have  
I know I don't know you but I'd like to  
Skip the small talk and romance girl  
That's all I have to say so baby can we dance?

I've been a bad bad boy  
Whispering rude things in her ear  
Please say she'll break, please say she'll change  
It might have bring me back to her place

I talk a lot of shhh when I'm drinking baby  
I'm known to go a little too fast  
Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy  
But they're the only friends that I have  
I know I don't know you but I'd like to  
Skip the small talk and romance girl  
That's all I have to say so baby can we dance

I talk a lot of shhh when I'm drinking baby  
I'm known to go a little too fast  
Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy  
But they're the only friends that I have  
I know I don't know you but I'd like to  
Skip the small talk and romance girl  
That's all I have to say so baby can we dance

I finish singing and there is a huge round of applause. I go and sit next to Clary and she looks at me with a grin that lights up her whole face.

"Wow that was really good!" she says.

"Is that too unbelievable?" I smirk.

"Well that adds to the list."

"What list-"

"Clarissa Fray will you come up and sing for us please?" The teacher interrupts my sentence. Ugh I've never much liked him.

Clary gets up and stands in front of the microphone and starts to sing. After a few verses I know what she is singing and it just happens to me another of my favourite songs.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep __Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and you shall find Oh, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so right Doing the wrong thing I feel something so wrong Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love and I feel it burn Down this river, every turn Hope is a four-letter word Make that money, watch it burn Oh, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so wrong Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about __the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, __Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard, Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money Watch it burn Sing in the river The lessons are learnt_

"That was beautiful." I whisper in her ear.

"I know." she laughs and I cant help but laugh along too. Its like her good mood is contagious because for the rest of the day, whenever I am near her, I smile and laugh the most I have ever with any girl. But Clary isn't like other girls.

**A/N: for some reason halfway through it changed the font that I was writing in. I would appreciate any contributions to the story because I'm having trouble coming up with things. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't posted for like a whole month. I've had so much to do and I would have posted if I could. I would like to thank JOV for helping me with these ideas for this chapter. Read on. **

_chapter 6:_

**Jace's POV:**

I was in the changing rooms for PE when I heard the other guys in my class talking.

"I bet she has a rocking bod."

"Sexy smile."

"I'd love to snog her in the closet."

I feel sorry for the chick that they're all talking about. To be honest they all sound like a bunch of perverts to me.

"But I think Herondale's got first dibbs on her though."

My ears peek up when they mention my name. Who do I have first dibbs on?

"ah yeah I think that's a problem. But I'm sure Clary won't mind letting Herondale down slowly."

"Yeah he only wanted her to get into bed with him."

At the mention of Clary's name I burst into the changing room and throw a punch at the first guy I lay eyes on. Which just happened to be Sebastian creepy Verlac.

"What is your problem dude?!" He shouts at me as he holds his jaw in pain. Wimp.

"Why are you talking about Clary that way? What are you some sick sadistic perverts?!" I yell.

"I thought it was true. You only wanted her to get her into your bed."

With that I am off like a shot and after a few punches he is knocked out cold. The other guys in the changing room were just standing there watching me in shock, their mouths slightly open. I finish getting changed an head out towards my Mini. I am still pretty annoyed though. How dare they have the right to talk about my girl like that?! Even I wouldn't go that far and that was saying something.

I see Clary leaning against her Harley again and make my way over to her. She has her earphones in and she is singing along quietly. I can tell the song is Royals by Lordes.

"Every songs like gold teeth grey goose stupid in the bathroom bloodstains ball gowns trashing the hotel room we don't care. We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams."

I tap on her shoulder and she spins around with a shocked expression on her face.

"You nearly scared me to death, Jace" she said accusingly and pushed me in the square of my chest. She had a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I catch her hands and trap them with one of my hands around my back.

"Jace let go of my hands." her face is so close to mine.

"Nope" I popped the p.

Our chest are up against each others and our noses are touching. I feel her breath on my cheek. I bring my hand up to her face and stroke her hair away from her face. I have an urge to kiss her again so I do.

I tangle my hands in her hair and kiss her slowly, her hands now travelling up my back and to wrap around my shoulders. It feels so right and... Just... ahhhh. I am now happy. I pull away with the goofiest grin on my face and she laughs at my reaction. For a moment I forget that this was meant to be a competition and I suspect she has too.

"Still not falling." damn it. How could she read my mind?

"you said it out loud" she laughs.

I wrap my hand around hers and leads her to one of my favourite places in the whole school.

"Um where are we going? It's the end of school and I have to get home." see I've already thought of this.

"I called your mum and she said it was fine."

"oh" I smile down at her and lead her to the greenhouse.

**Clary's POV:**

I walk into the greenhouse and gasp. This is one of the most beautiful place ever! All of the flowers haven't even opened yet and my mouth hangs slightly open. Jace laughs when he sees my face as I look around the massive room. It looks like an old ballroom that could have been used in the late 1800's. apart from the fact that it is overgrown by flowers and plants. Jace led me up these spiral staircases that ended very abruptly.

"Someone told me it was your birthday today and it wasnt you" Jace says. how did he know?

"who told you?"

"I have my sources" he says while tapping his nose. He takes out a apple with a candle in.

"Happy Birthday." he whispers.

"Well thanks." I smile up at him.

"It's not really a birthday cake but what you gonna do?"

"I didn't expect a cake so... Thanks"

"you're welcome."

He stares deep into my eyes and its like I can look into his soul. The clock chimes signalling that its already six o'clock.

"We should go." I say.

"Uh huh"

We make our way down the stairs but just when I was about to step, my foot caught and I fell into Jace, my arms wrapping round his neck to stabalise myself. Before I know what is happening, his mouth is slanting across mine. This kiss is different than before because they were slow and dwindling but now it is full of desire. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer and so much tighter to him. It's not so much as a kiss but as if we were devouring each other. When I kissed him back, he immediately deepened it making it so much more intense.

But now my shirt is getting soaked by water. Where did that come from? I break the kiss and look around. The sprinklers decided to turn on. Great. Jace winds our hands together and says;

"we should really go now." he laughs like bells tinkling.

He leads me down the stairs and out of the greenhouse. This has officially been the best day of my life.

**A/N: please read and review xx thanks xxx**


End file.
